Run You Clever Boy
by Number1tenthd.rfan
Summary: What if it was the tenth Doctor that had met Clara? A rewrite of series seven, totally written from memory, sorry. Not a good summary but I hope you like it! (A story request from V12 Vantage)
1. Asylum Of The Daleks

Skaro was a dangerous planet; it was the original planet of the Daleks and their prison camps.

It was a place the Doctor never wanted to go but here he was entering the giant Dalek shaped building because someone was waiting for his help and that made him very suspicious.

He cautiously entered the room where a woman named Darla was waiting.

She was standing by the balcony as he slowly walked in. Darla heard his footsteps approaching and turned to face him.

"Hello." He greeted her.

"Are you the Doctor?" She asked.

He nodded. "I got your message which makes me a bit worried; not a lot of people can do that, send me messages."

The Doctor sighed as he looked around. "Anyway why meet me here?"

"I was told I'd had to intrigue you to come." She said.

"Really out of anywhere here was the best option?" The Doctor replied.

"It's my daughter Hannah she's in the Dalek prison camp, they said you could help." Darla explained.

"Do they? Well I could but there's one problem." He said staring at her.

"What?" She asked.

"I think this is a trap." The Doctor said walking towards her.

"No, it's not." She insisted.

"Okay so if she's there how are you here?"

"I escaped." Darla answered.

He shook his head. "No, no, no I don't believe that because nobody escapes the Dalek prison camps."

The Doctor started walking around her as if he were studying her. "Who told you about me?"

"Does it matter?" She said.

"I suppose not but you seem very well-informed." He replied suspiciously.

The Doctor took her hand and noticed it was cold. "Your skin is very cold. I bet you don't even realize that this is a trap."

Darla's neck began making a cracking noise as she shook her head.

The Doctor's eyes widen and he backed away slowly from her as a Dalek socket appeared thru her forehead, she raised her hand a laser pointed at him from her palm and with one quick shot he was unconscious.

The Doctor woke up slowly, his head pounding in his hands. "Oh, my head." He grumbled.

Standing up slowly he found himself in a bright white room.

"Where am I?" He wondered. The Doctor peered out the window and saw Dalek ships flying about.

"Yep, I thought that's where I was." He muttered with dread.

The Doctor was on the Parliament of Daleks spaceship which meant he was in big trouble.

Then the floor started rising up and he was instantly in a stadium size area filled with Daleks.

The Doctor swallowed but if he was going to die he wanted them to remember him.

"Well you finally got me! So here I am who wants the first shot at the last Time Lord?" He yelled.

He closed his eyes and waited for the searing pain of a Dalek laser to surge thru his body but nothing was happening.

Instead the Daleks started chanting "Save us" over and over.

He opened his eyes and glanced around confused.

"Do what now?" He asked a Dalek standing nearby.

"The Doctor will save the Daleks." The Dalek ordered.

The Doctor chuckled. "Oh, really? Well isn't that wizard."

Then Darla approached him, the Dalek eye stalk still sticking out of her forehead. "The Prime Minister will see you now."

He looked at her. "Do you even remember who you are? Is there anything remotely resembling Darla in there before they hollowed you out and turned you into their puppet?"

"My memories only return if they are required to facilitate deep cover or disguise." She answered.

"You had a daughter." He reminded her.

Darla smiled. "I know I checked my files."

The Doctor shook his head and walked towards the Prime Minister Dalek.

"Well?" He said to the exposed remains of the Dalek.

"What do you know about the Dalek Asylum?" The Dalek asked.

"I know it's a planet where you dump insane, battle-scarred or Daleks even you can't control. Which never made since to me cause' you're just going to kill them." The Doctor said.

"It's offensive to extinguish such divine hatred." He replied.

He glared at the Dalek. "You think hatred is beautiful?"

"Perhaps that's why we've been unable to kill you. The Dalek replied.

He walked closer to the Dalek. "You never fail to disappoint when comes to making me sick." The Doctor hissed.

Just then music could be heard throughout the area.

"What is that noise?" A Dalek demanded.

"Um, Carmen I believe. Lovely show." The Doctor said.

He glanced at Darla. "Where's it coming from?"

"It's believed the signal is coming from the asylum planet." She answered.

The Doctor walked over to the speaker. "Hello, Carmen. Come in Carmen, are you there?"

"Yes, I'm here!" An excited female voice answered.

"Hello, I'm the Doctor." He replied.

"Hello, are you real? I mean really real?"

The Doctor smirked. "Well I guess it depends on what your definition of real is but yeah I think I am. Who are you and how did you get there?"

"I'm Oswin Oswald, Junior Entertainment Manager part of the Starship Alaska which crashed and I've been shipwrecked here for a year." She said.

"A year, are you alright, are you under attack?" He asked.

"Well I've managed to hold back the Daleks, for now anyway." Oswin answered nervously.

"How?" The Doctor asked.

"Making soufflé's. " Oswin replied.

The Doctor chuckled. "Must be a lousy cook." He mumbled.

"Where do you get the milk?" The Doctor asked.

But before she could answer the signal was lost.

"This conversation is irrelevant!" The Dalek said.

"No, it isn't!" He insisted.

"You see if someone can get in there then all those insane Daleks can get out." The Doctor explained.

"How can it be stopped?" The Dalek asked.

"Simple go send some Daleks in there, shut off the force field and blast the planet out of the sky." The Doctor said.

The Daleks didn't respond.

"Oh I get it, this is brilliant! You lot are too scared so if you're scared what are you going to do, now eh?"

"We will send our Dalek predator." The Dalek Prime Minister said eyeing the Doctor.

"What?" The Doctor exclaimed.

"They mean you." Darla told him.

"Yeah I know that, thanks." He sarcastically replied.

She then put a band on his wrist.

"This will protect you from the nano cloud." She said leading him to the entrance on the floor.

"Me and my big mouth." He muttered as he stepped closer to the gap.

He sighed. "Oh, well allons-y!" He shouted as he jumped.

The fall seemed to last forever but eventually he landed on a blanket of snow.

He chuckled as he sat up. "That was fun!"

He then saw an eye stalk sticking out of the snow.

"Hello?" He heard a familiar voice say.

The Doctor crawled towards it. "Soufflé' girl?"

He said examining it with his sonic screwdriver.

"You know you can call me Oswin since that is my name." She replied.

"This is Dalek technology, how are you working this?" The Doctor asked.

Oswin shrugged. "It's not hard once you hack into their computer system."

"Impressive." He replied.

"Well I am a genius." She said.

He wanted to ask her something but the signal started breaking and was lost again.

Frustrated the Doctor sighed and felt something hard buried in the snow.

He brushed off the snow and found a hatch labeled Alaska; opening it he climbed down a ladder.

"This must be the wreckage." He thought.

That meant the asylum was close.

He found himself inside a dark room.

There were figures in white coats sitting at a control, he tapped one of them.

"Excuse me, I'm the Doctor." He told them.

The person didn't say anything. So he tried again, same result.

The Doctor pulled back the hoodies which revealed several badly decomposed skeletons.

"Okay, not good." He said.

Suddenly all the skeletons started moving and had Dalek eye stalks coming out of their heads.

"Okay, really not good!" The Doctor exclaimed as they walked towards him.

He started fighting them off and headed towards the door but the corpses were determined to follow him.

He managed to shut the door, locking it with his sonic screwdriver.

His hearts were pounding but he was relieved to be out of there.

"No one's supposed to enter the cock pit." Oswin's voice startled him.

"Oh, shut up!" He replied catching his breath.

"Oh, Mr. Grumpy are we? Such a shame, so cute but no sense humor. Not a good combo."

"Tell me Oswin how come you can see me but I can't see you?" The Doctor asked.

"I don't know. Could be limited lighting or a bad hair day."

He smirked. "Okay now what?' He asked.

"There's a trap door under you that will drop you off into the asylum."

"Well, now all I have to do is shut down the force field without getting killed." He replied.

"I can help you with that." Oswin said.

"You can?" He said.

"Uh, hello I did mention I was a genius." She said.

"Okay then I can use their transporter device to escape." The Doctor said.

"Do you think you could come get me?" She asked.

"Sure just lower the force field and I'll teleport us both." The Doctor answered.

"No, come me get first." She insisted.

"Don't you trust me?" He asked.

"I don't know. I just met you. You might leave me behind."

"Fair enough, how do I find you?" He asked.

"I'm typing up a map for you just go down the hatch and it should show on the screen." Oswin replied.

"Don't worry I walk you thru it." She added.

The Doctor went down the hatch; it was dark and dusty in the Asylum.

He could hear the mechanical voices of the Daleks shouting "Exterminate" as he walk past the sealed doors.

"Okay I can see you on the screen; the good news is you're less than twenty feet away from me." Oswin said.

"What's the bad news?" The Doctor asked.

"You're about to enter intensive care." She replied grimly.

He was careful as he walked past the chained Daleks.

"What makes these Daleks so special?" He asked.

"I think there from certain wars; Kembel, Ardius, Vulcan and Exxilon. Do any of those ring a bell?" She replied.

"Yes all of them, these are the Daleks from those wars that survived me." He said.

Then as if on cue, one by one each Dalek awoke and sensed the Doctor was there. "Doctor? Exterminate!"

"Oswin help!" He shouted racing to the door.

"Hold on, I'm working on it!" She panicked.

The Daleks were getting closer.

"Open the door!" The Doctor begged.

Suddenly they stopped and turned around leaving him unharmed.

"Told you I was a genius." Oswin said.

"What did you do?" He asked.

"Daleks have a hive mind; I hacked into their pathway and deleted all information about the Doctor." She explained.

"That's brilliant! I tried to do that and even I couldn't do it." The Doctor admitted.

"Well come on in and see what brilliance looks like." She said opening the door.

The Doctor turned and walked inside but his smile turned to shock when he saw Oswin.

"Hi, what are you doing out there? Come on in." She said.

He shook his head, he had expected to see a girl instead it was a chained up Dalek.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry." He said softly.

"What's wrong?" She replied in a Dalek voice.

"Oswin there's a problem." The Doctor replied feeling sick.

"What?"

"It's like you said, you're a genius and Daleks need geniuses. I always knew they tried converting people into puppets but they wanted more from you. They did a full Dalek conversion with you." He said softly.

"I'm not a Dalek." Oswin insisted.

"I'm afraid you are but you built this fantasy because the truth was too much, that ladder was yours, you found them and converted you."

"No!" Her mechanical voice protested.

"Where did you get the eggs for the soufflé's? He asked.

"Eggs? Eggs?" Oswin slowly answered.

"The eggs, Oswin. Where did you get them?" The Doctor replied.

"Eggs… termi…nate. Exterminate!" She answered coming towards him.

"Oswin, no!" He begged. She stopped within inches of him.

He could hear faint crying.

"Why do they hate you?" She asked.

The Doctor hung his head. "I kept fighting them so they feared me and tried to become stronger. I tried to stop but I couldn't."

"Then run." She said.

"What?"

"Run and remember. I'm going to drop the force field; they're planning their attack upstairs."

"Thank you Oswin." The Doctor said running away.

"Run you clever boy and remember." Oswin repeated as he ran.

Explosions went off behind him as he escaped.

He found the teleport and beamed out of there.

The Daleks could sense an intruder but didn't know who or what it was.

The Doctor appeared from the TARDIS. "Hello, suckers!" he said.

"Identify yourself" A Dalek said.

"You know who I am, the oncoming storm, the predator, Doctor who."

Then all the Daleks started chanting Doctor Who.

He realized Oswin did it to all of them.

"Oh, Oswin you beauty." He smiled.

Before going in he said. "Boys, you're never going to stop asking that question."


	2. The Snowmen

The Doctor had it; too many goodbyes had finally taken their toll.

He decided to take refuge in the 19th century with some help from Vastra, Jenny and Strax, not that they agreed with it.

He had also taken extra steps in his self-isolation by moving the TARDIS up on a special cloud.

Yes, he had pretty much succeeded in separating himself from the Universe but he was about to meet his match in a young barmaid/governess named Clara.

The Doctor was walking by when a young woman stopped him.

"Excuse me did you make this snowman?" She asked.

The girl had long brown hair and was wearing a form-fitting red dress.

He paused and looked at the odd snowman wearing an evil grin.

"No I didn't, why?" He asked.

"Well it at first it wasn't here than a second later it was." She said.

The Doctor looked closer at it. "Maybe it remembered how to build itself."

He grabbed a handful of snow and studied it.

"This snow is new, its alien." He said.

"That's silly." She replied.

"What's wrong with silly? I like silly." He smirked.

She liked his response and smiled.

"I'm Clara." She told the tall man wearing a brown pinstripe suit and a brown coat.

The Doctor smiled. "Lovely name, you should keep it."

He then turned and continued walking.

"Oi, where you going, we're just getting acquainted." Clara pouted.

"Those were the days." He smiled sadly. "Nice meeting you, Clara."

Clara wasn't giving up as soon as she heard him board his carriage she ran after it.

The Doctor was inside talking to Vastra.

"So you've met someone." She said hopefully.

"No, I didn't." He replied.

"Is she nice?" Vastra asked.

"I don't know I barely spoke to her and what does it matter?" He said annoyed.

"Because you can't help yourself you're so lonely Doctor." She pointed out.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "She doesn't even know my name."

Just then Clara dropped in from the top and stared at him upside down. "Doctor, Doctor Who?" She said.

The Doctor groaned. "No, no, no; stop the carriage."

"What's wrong?" Clara asked.

The Doctor helped her down and shook his head.

"Stay here." He said.

"Make me." Clara replied.

He shrugged. "Have it your way." The Doctor got out and locked the door with his sonic screw driver with her inside shouting to get out.

"Strax!" He called out annoyed.

"Yes, sir?"

"How did she get in?" The Doctor asked.

Strax shrugged. "I don't know but I think you're being silly, sir."

"Oh, really and why is that?"

"Because you said it yourself that the snow was alien, be reasonable sir." Strax begged.

The Doctor stopped him. "Strax I've spent over 900 years saving the universe and the one thing I've learned is nobody cares.

Besides we've got a bigger issue." He said pointing at the carriage.

The door opened startling her.

"It's alright no one's going to hurt you." He said.

"What's going on?" Clara asked.

"Silence boy!" Strax exclaimed.

She shot the potato alien a look.

The Doctor groaned and smiled at Clara. "Sorry about that."

He shot Strax a look. "You want to try that again, Strax?"

"I mean silence girl." He repeated.

"You're going to have to forgive him, Strax is part of a clone race; typical middle child of six billion so he gets his genders easily confused."

The Doctor explained.

"Sir, that's so embarrassing." Strax blushed.

Clara just nodded still staring at Strax.

The Doctor looked at Strax and said. "Get the worm."

"Worm, what worm?" Clara panicked.

"Don't worry it won't hurt you just one touch and you'll forget the last twenty minutes."

Strax came back but without the worm.

"Where is it?" He asked.

"Where's what? Who's he?" Strax asked pointing at Clara. "Oh look it's been snowing." He added looking up at the sky.

The Doctor glared at him. "You didn't use the gauntlets, did you?"

"Why would I need those?" He asked.

The Doctor was ready to kill him.

"Did you want me to get the worm?" Strax asked.

"Yes!" He shouted.

Strax ended up under the carriage looking for the worm.

Clara stood there smirking.

"Oi' what's so funny?" The Doctor asked.

"Oh, nothing it's just I know what's going to happen next."

"Oh, really what?" He asked.

"Your little friend's going to forget again because he doesn't have these."

The Doctor looked and her holding up the gauntlets. He rubbed his eyes in frustration.

A second later they heard Strax shout out.

"Oh, dear sir it seems I've been run over by a cab!"

The Doctor rolled his eyes and grabbed the gauntlets from Clara and quickly found the worm himself.

He sighed as closed the jar; Clara still stood there grinning.

"You're not running." He said surprised.

"Why,this is fun?" Clara answered.

"I think you should go." The Doctor advised.

"Explain the snowman then I'll go." She replied.

The Doctor started explaining when a couple of snowmen started to appear.

"Doctor!" She shouted pulling him over.

He grinned. "Oh, brilliant!"

Then more appeared.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"Are you thinking about them?" He asked.

"Yeah." Clara replied.

"Then stop!" He said backing away.

"How?" She said frightened as more popped up.

They were suddenly surrounded by evil-looking snowmen.

The Doctor grabbed Clara by the shoulders and shouted.

"Picture them melted. In your mind imagine them melted!" He ordered.

Clara closed her eyes and the snowmen melted instantly.

Clara gasped at the feeling of cold water being splashed on her.

"What just happened?" She asked.

The Doctor just shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"It does if it happens again." She pointed out.

"Then do what you did before." He said.

"But shouldn't we warn people?" Clara asked.

"Not my problem." He answered as he left.

Clara followed him; she was determined to find out where he lived.

She managed to track him down without being seen to a park.

Clara hid behind a tree and watched the Doctor jump up and grabbed a ladder before disappearing.

She slowly walked towards the tree and reached up pulling down the ladder as she climbed Clara realized she was climbing thru the clouds.

When Clara reached the top she smiled in awe as she looked around.

"I'm on top of an actual cloud." She thought excitedly.

Turning she spotted a police box and carefully approached it; she was about to knock when she heard him coming to the door.

Panicking Clara hid on the other side praying he wouldn't find her.

"Hello?" He said.

The Doctor stepped out and searched around but found nothing.

"Must be my imagination." He said as he went back inside.

Clara let out a deep breath of relief.

She realized it was getting late tomorrow she had to go back to her second job as a governess but she was determined to investigate those snowmen further.

The next day Clara was back at the tree, she had learned from Captain Latimer's children that their former governess had drowned in a pond and was completely frozen over.

She could sense trouble as she took a closer look at the pond but Clara was now confidant this clue could capture the Doctor's attention.

Clara started jumping up and down trying unsuccessfully to reach the ladder.

"Doctor!" She yelled not caring that people were staring at her.

Then she heard a female voice behind her. "Miss, are you daft? What are you trying to do?"

Clara glanced behind her at a small brown hair girl. "I'm trying to get to the Doctor. I need to tell him something."

The girl looked at her. "Doctor Who?"

"That's right, do you know him?" She asked.

The girl just smiled. "My name's Jenny and I think you need to come with me."

Jenny led Clara to a Victorian style house, they were greeted by Strax. "Hello gentlemen, step this way if you don't want to be annihilated."

They looked at him strangely.

"I mean come in ladies." He corrected himself.

Strax brought them to a room where a giant lizard woman was waiting.

Clara was shocked but this matter was too urgent to be frightened.

Clara sat in front of her and waited for her to speak.

"My name is Vastra, Jenny told me you were looking for the Doctor."

Clara started to say something but Vastra stopped her.

"Before you speak I want you to use only one word answers because lies are easy to tell because their words but truth is harder to say in only one. Do you understand?" She asked.

Clara nodded.

"Why were you looking for the Doctor?" Vastra asked.

"Danger." Clara answered.

"Why would he help you?" She asked.

"Kindness." Clara said.

Vastra chuckled."The Doctor prefers isolation as opposed to helping people as his friends we don't approve but we help to provide it. So don't get your hopes up that he'll even consider helping you. Is that clear?"

"Words." Clara answered.

Jenny smiled.

Vastra seemed impress and continued. "Was he kind? Very kind, hero even; he used to help but too many losses has stopped his desire from doing so. Do you understand?" She explained.

"Man." Clara replied.

Jenny nodded eagerly at Vastra.

"Alright but if you expect him to help you need to explain everything in one word only." Vastra said.

Clara thought about it and one word came to mind. "Pond."

The Doctor found himself at Captain Latimer's house where Clara worked.

He was staring at a frozen over pond, the Doctor scanned it with his sonic screw driver.

He knew the snowmen and this pond had to be connected in some way.

He had already paid a visit to Dr. Simeon where he found a big clear ball filled with what look like snow except it was made to mirror something, something human which brought him to this pond.

The Doctor also discovered something called The Great Intelligence was controlling Dr. Simeon, using his mind and body to do it's dirty work.

The Doctor swore sometimes humans liked being controlled, easy life.

Clara spotted him from her window and invited him inside.

Reluctant but to deep in this to go back he agreed.

She went to tell the children.

Franny and Digby were getting ready for bed when Clara came in excited to tell them about the Doctor.

"Franny, Digby an answer our problems is coming soon; tonight a man called the Doctor is going to save us." Clara grinned.

"Is he really going to help us?" Franny asked.

"Yes he is." She smiled.

"Is this man even real?" Digby asked.

Then a knock came on the door, Clara was expecting the Doctor but instead the frozen body of the former governess appeared.

Panicking Clara took the children and ran but they were trapped.

The frozen governess kept repeating over and over in a menacing voice "You've been very bad."

Franny and Digby cowered behind Clara wanting to know where the Doctor was.

"Where is he? Why isn't he here?" They protested.

"I don't know!" She said.

Then a puppet appeared from the puppet show toy theater speaking in the Doctor's voice before zapping the ice governess with a sonic screwdriver.

The ice governess shattered into pieces.

"Hello!" He said smiling.

"You took your precious time didn't you?" Clara frowned.

"You're welcome." He replied rolling his eyes.

"Where were you?" She asked.

"I was here I was just waiting for my cue." The Doctor replied straightening his tie.

"It's cooler." Digby said shivering.

"See he's agrees with me." The Doctor replied.

"No, it's cooler in here." Digby repeated.

The Doctor noticed they were shivering and realized the shattered governess was reforming herself.

"No, no, no she's rebuilding herself, this ice doesn't melt." The Doctor said.

"What do we do?" Franny asked.

The ice woman suddenly reappeared. "You've been very naughty!" It growled.

"Run!" He said.

They all ran out where Captain Latimer was standing at the bottom of stairs looking cross.

"What is going on here and who are you?" He said.

"Hello I'm the Doctor a friend of your governess and now is not a good time to be asking questions." He replied.

"I demand to know what's going on!" He shouted.

"Well the house is under attack by evil snowmen and we're being chased by your former governess whose imitating Mr. Punch." The Doctor explained.

The ice woman could be heard from on top of the stairs.

The Doctor put his arm around speechless Captain Latimer's shoulder. "Any questions?"

Then the maid Miss Alice came rushing in. "Sir they're snowmen growing bigger and bigger outside."

A knock came on the door. "Alice go answer that please." Captain Latimer said.

"But sir…" She protested.

"Now Alice!" He said.

She left but a second later there was a scream.

The Doctor sighed. "That would be our friends Clara."

He went to the door and saw Vastra, Jenny and Strax standing there. "All we did was say hello." Jenny replied.

"Next time try the back door." He said.

Captain Latimer stood there stunned. The Doctor just looked at him. "Close your mouth, carry Alice and take everyone into the library and stay there." He said.

Clara decided to follow the Doctor.

"Oi' I said everyone in the library including you." The Doctor said.

"I guess I don't listen." She replied.

"You have a habit of doing that." He said.

"That's because I like you." She said grabbing him by the lapels and passionately kissing him.

After the kiss the Doctor cleared his throat. "Yes well we shall continue this discussion later."

Clara grinned.

They ran up the stairs where the frozen woman stood looking very angry.

"We're trapped aren't we?" Clara said.

"Well yes, we are." He replied.

"Now what?" She asked.

He grabbed her hand and yelled. "Run!"

They ran to the roof but the monster followed them.

Clara got stuck in the window and the Doctor had to pull her out.

"What are we doing out here?" She asked.

The Doctor grinned. "Think about it. Why would we be out here with an umbrella?"

Clara's eyes danced as she took the umbrella. "Because it pulls down the ladder."

They climbed up and he quickly unlocked the TARDIS; stepping inside Clara gasped.

"It's smaller on the outside." She said looking around.

He smiled. "That's a new one I haven't heard yet."

The Doctor turned to Clara and smiled. "Clara I want to give you something."

He reached into his pocket and gave her a key.

"What's this for?" She asked surprised.

He sighed. "I've been alone for too long because I thought that's how it should be but an old friend once told me to find someone and she was right. I want you to be that someone."

Clara smiled and was about to accept the key when she was suddenly pulled backwards from the TARDIS by the ice woman.

The Doctor tried to grab her but he was unsuccessful; all he could was watch Clara plummet to the ground.

He quickly rushed back down to tend to her, the Doctor found her lying in the snow surrounded by shards of ice left from the now shattered ice creature.

"Clara?" He said softly gently touching her forehead.

She groaned slightly in pain. Clara barely opened her eyes at him.

"Doctor?" Clara whispered.

"Shh… don't speak just hang on for me Clara." He choked.

"I can't, I'm sorry." She mumbled.

Vastra suddenly came out. "What was that noise?" She asked before spotting Clara on the ground.

"Doctor, what happened?" She said shocked.

"Clara got the ice woman but unfortunately it got her as well." He said shaking his head.

"I'm sorry." She said.

The Doctor glanced at Vastra. "She's not going to make it, is she?"

Vastra just hung her head and said nothing but her silence said everything.

"I'm not surprised they never do." He said softly.

Clara took his hand and smiled sadly at him. "Run, you clever boy and remember."

Tears fell from her eyes as she closed them one last time.

The Doctor kissed her forehead. "My Clara." He whispered.

Then Jenny and Strax ran out yelling for the Doctor.

"Doctor the snowmen have melted, all of them." Jenny said.

He gave a sad smile he knew how the snowmen melted; it was because of her tears.

"You were so human, Clara." He whispered.

"Sir we can't find Dr. Simeon anywhere." Strax replied.

They saw the Doctor kneeling over Clara's body.

"Sir I am so sorry." Strax said.

The Doctor shrugged. "Doesn't matter, nothing does." He said standing.

"I'll carry Miss Clara inside; you three tell Captain Latimer what's happened and tell him Clara died saving the world." The Doctor replied grimly.

They nodded and went back inside.

The next day Clara's funeral was held, it was small just Captain Latimer and the children attended.

The Doctor watched from a distance, he thought that was best.

When everyone had gone he walked slowly to Clara's grave with a small thing of flowers.

Placing the flowers on her grave he noticed her name on the headstone.

It said Clara Oswin Oswald. "Oswin Oswald, where have I heard that name, before?" The Doctor wondered.

He then remembered her last words, they echoed in his head. "Run, you clever boy and remember."

"Were Oswin and Clara the same person? But that's not possible." He thought.

"Is it?" He wondered.


	3. The Bells Of Saint John

Losing Clara Oswald was very painful and the Doctor still couldn't figure out it was possible for her to die twice.

This girl was consuming his mind to the point he had decided to hide where no one would find him.

He ended up in Cumbria in the year 1207, the perfect spot for a burned out Time Lord but this vacation wasn't going to last long.

The Doctor could hear it all the way from the highest mountain top, a phone ringing.

He tried to ignore the sound but curiosity got the best of him so he walked up the hill where he had parked the TARDIS and sure enough his phone was ringing.

Reluctantly he answered it. "Hello?"

A young girl's voice answered. "Hello, I need help finding the internet."

"I'm sorry?" He said.

"The internet, I can't find it." She replied.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck. "Um, it's 1207."

"Really my clock says half past three. Am I calling a different time zone?" The girl asked.

"Yeah you kind of are." The Doctor replied.

"Will it show on the next phone bill?" She asked.

"I dread to think. Listen, how did you get this number?" He said.

"A woman gave it to me. She said this is the best help line in the universe."

"Thank you Martha Jones." He grumbled.

"So can you help me or what? I know nothing about computers and I need to find the Wi-Fi." The girl said.

The Doctor sighed. "Okay, click on the Wi-Fi icon."

"Okay, got it."

"Then type in your password." The Doctor said.

The girl recited the password as she typed it. "Run You Clever Boy123."

The Doctor's eyes widen. "What, what!"

"Hey I almost had it." She said.

He nearly dropped the phone. "Hold on I'll be right there!"

Clara frowned as she hung up the phone. "That was rude." She said.

Then she heard the doorbell ring. Clara headed downstairs, a man in blue suit and messy hair was standing there.

She opened the door. "Can I help you?"

He smiled. "Are you Clara Oswin Oswald?"

"No just Clara Oswald." She said.

"Don't you remember me? I'm the Doctor."

"I didn't call a Doctor." Clara replied.

"You did call me on my mobile phone." He said pointing at the TARDIS.

"You couldn't find the internet." He added.

She glanced over his shoulder. "When you said mobile phone why did you point at that blue box?"

"Because it's a surprisingly accurate description." He replied.

"Okay I'm going to close the door, now." She said backing away.

"Wait, Clara." The Doctor said as she slammed the door.

"Clara please, I just need to talk to you."

Clara sat at the top of the stairs waiting for the man to leave.

"Please Clara?" He begged.

"I'm calling the police." She thought heading for the phone.

Then she heard a strange noise coming from the top of stairs, A girl slowly walked down the stairs.

"Hello?" Clara said.

"Hello." The girl replied.

"What were you doing upstairs?" Clara asked.

"I was upstairs."

"Are you a friend of Angie?" She asked

"I'm a friend of Angie." The girl replied.

Clara quickly realized the girl looked like the cover of Artie's book.

"It can't be." She said backing away.

The girl made a mechanical whirring sound, Clara quickly became frighten as the girl's head turned completely around.

On the opposite side of the door the Doctor still trying to reason with Clara when he heard a loud thud.

"Clara, are you alright?" He said.

"I don't know where I am." He heard her say.

"Clara?" The Doctor called out.

"I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am!" Clara's voice panicked.

The Doctor immediately used his sonic screwdriver and opened her door. Clara was lying on the floor.

"Clara!" He rushed to her side. The Doctor felt for a pulse he heard her voice coming from the spoonhead robot.

He realized this was a computer stealing Clara's mind.

"Oh no, you don't." He said grabbing Clara's laptop.

"No, no, no not this time, I promise you Clara." Punching a bunch of keys he managed to reverse the download.

Clara gasped for air and coughed the Doctor held her and kissed her forehead.

"It's okay, it's alright." He said softly.

The Doctor carried her to her room and tucked her in bed.

He set out a plate of cookies and a flower for her.

The Doctor noticed a book her shelf called 101 Places To See.

He opened it and examined a red leaf inside.

He put the book back then smiled at Clara before leaving.

Clara slowly woke up, sitting up she looked around confused. She tried to remember what happened but couldn't.

She heard the door close and somehow knew the man calling himself the Doctor had saved her.

That night she looked out her window and found him busy at her laptop. "Hello?" Clara called to him.

The Doctor stood and smiled. "Oh, hello Clara! Are you alright?"

"I'm in bed." She replied still confused.

"Yes."

"I don't remember going." Clara answered.

"Do you remember anything?" The Doctor asked.

"I remember I was scared. I didn't know where I was." She said.

"Do you remember where you are, now?" He asked.

Clara nodded.

"Well then you should get some sleep. You're safe now, I promise" He replied sitting back down.

"Are you guarding me?" She asked.

"Yes I am." He grinned.

Clara smiled. "Well, I guess I'll come to you."

Clara came outside with two cups of tea. She handed him a cup and sat beside him.

"You have a nice house." The Doctor said.

"It's not mine. I'm just helping out with his kids."

"So you're a governess?" He said.

Clara shrugged. "Yeah if that's the term you want to use."

"Just like..." He started to say.

"Just like what?" She said.

"Just like I thought you'd be." He replied and continued typing.

"So what happened to me?" Clara asked.

The Doctor sighed. "Well there something in the internet taking people's minds, trapping them in the Wi-Fi. Billions of souls crying out for help."

"Isn't that basically Twitter?" She joked.

The Doctor arched his eyebrow.

"What?" She said.

"If a computer can be hacked then maybe so can a person." He realized.

"Huh?" Clara said.

The Doctor explained. "You told me you knew nothing about computers and you just made a joke about Twitter."

Clara gasped. "You're right, I've got a ton of computer knowledge in my head."

"And I've got a feeling whose ever responsible for that spoonhead probably wants to make sure all evidence is destroyed."

The Doctor's eyes widen with fear as he looked around, one by one the lights of every house started going out.

"Uh, Clara we need to go." He said.

"Go where?" She asked.

"In the box now!" He ordered.

She chuckled. "Oh I get it. This thing is your snog box, right?"

"It is not a snog box it's the TARDIS! Now move!" He said.

"Why should I?" She protested.

The Doctor leaned closer. "Look behind you."

Clara turned and saw a man standing there; she heard the same whirring sound from before and his head turned completely around revealing a computer screen.

"What?" She said.

Then a they heard a motor in the night sky, the sound was getting closer and closer.

A huge airplane suddenly emerged and headed right for them.

The Doctor grabbed her hand. "Run!"

They quickly ran inside the box and the Doctor worked feverishly at the control board.

Clara looked around in shock. "I-It's bigger..."

"I know bigger on the inside, not now!" He replied.

"Bu-but that means..." She started to say.

"Yes it's a spaceship. I'll explain everything later." He said.

"Where are we going?" Clara asked panicking.

The Doctor didn't answer instead they found themselves inside the falling airplane.

"What are we doing here?" She shouted.

"Saving lives!" he yelled.

Clara noticed all the passengers were unconscious.

"Are they dead?"

"No, they're asleep because they're connected to the Wi-Fi and it's been turned off."

They struggled to keep their balance on the inclined plane till the Doctor was able to reach the cockpit.

The pilots were out cold as well.

"Please tell me what's happening?" She exclaimed.

"I'm an alien from outer space, I have two hearts, I'm one thousand years old and I can't fly a plane, can you?" The Doctor replied.

"No!" She answered.

"Oh, brilliant!" He said.

"Well theirs a first time for everything! Hold on tight!" He exclaimed.

Clara wrapped her arms around him and held on as he took the steering and pulled back with all his strength sending the plane back on course.

They both breathed heavily and the Doctor leaned his head back chuckling.

The pilots started to wake up and noticed the Doctor. "What are you doing in her?" A pilot asked.

"Well for starters I'm turning on your Wi-Fi and I just saved your lives. Tell you what how about you fly this thing instead?" He smiled as he left.

Clara's heart was still pounding and she yelped as he grabbed her shoulder to pull her away.

Inside the TARDIS Clara looked at him. "Okay, now will you tell me what the hell is going on?"

"Breakfast." He replied.

"I ain't waiting till breakfast." She said.

He shook his head. "This ship is a time machine, you don't have to wait for breakfast."

He opened the doors and applause could be heard.

"Thank you, thank you! The next showing of the disappearing box will be this afternoon." He said as Clara passed around a fez.

"So you don't have to wait for a tomorrow?" She asked handing him the fez.

He took the money out and placed the fez on a little boy's head.

"Nope." He replied as he went back inside.

The Doctor reemerged on a motorbike.

"Going my way doll?" He grinned handing her a helmet.

Clara blushed as she climbed on.

"So why aren't we using the TARDIS?" She asked.

"Because sometimes that's not a good idea."

"Why because it's made of wood?" Clara asked.

"No because it's most powerful machine in the Universe. Don't need it falling into the wrong hands." He replied.

Clara smiled and hugged him tighter but not because she was trying to hang on.

They ended up at a coffee shop, the Doctor was busy typing on the laptop.

He glanced up and saw Clara yawned.

"Tired?" He asked.

"A little." She said.

"Well imagine how they feel, they took the long way." He pointed out.

"What are you doing?" She asked.

"I'm trying to hack into their system but the technology is too advance."

An idea came to Clara. "Let me do it." She said.

"What, this? I don't think so." He smirked.

She frowned and snatched the laptop from him. "If they hacked into me then that means I still have knowledge of their computer programs."

"So?" He replied.

"So I can hack into their system in five minutes."

He grabbed the laptop from her "Yeah well I'm from space and the future with two hearts and... 27 brains!"

"Seriously, twenty-seven?" She replied.

He handed her back the laptop. "Okay, slight exaggeration."

"Five minutes, I promise. Now go get some coffee." She said.

He sighed and went to get the coffee.

Once inside he marveled at the sweets behind the counter.

After purchasing a banana muffin he noticed the customers periodically frozen in place.

Every other one introduced themselves as Miss Kizlet.

He noticed Miss Kizlet was hacking into people and speaking to him thru them.

"Hello Doctor." The cashier said to him.

The Doctor smirked. "So you're the one doing this but why." He asked the cashier.

"I am providing the knowledge that my client needs to manifest himself into this world." He said.

"What does he hope to accomplish?" The Doctor asked.

Miss Kizlet hacked to another person, a little girl. "To destroy you, Doctor."

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "If you're trying to taunt me with this charade of yours, I'm not impressed."

Miss Kizlet switched over to the male anchor on the T.V. "I can't imagine why not considering you change faces all the time."

"Enough of this, what are you planning to do now?" The Doctor demanded.

The anchor just smirked and then all the customers returned to normal as if nothing had happened.

Meanwhile Clara had successfully typed in record speed, every name, every person, every face.

Hacking into each computer; putting each person's work profile on Twitter, Facebook and My Space.

Then the Doctor came back but with no coffee.

Clara grinned. "I did it and with two minutes to spare."

She noticed the Doctor wasn't smiling. "Something wrong?" Clara asked.

Then he made a whirring sound, her eyes widen with fear as his head turned around trapping her inside the cloud.

The real Doctor returned and saw Clara slumped over the table with the spoonhead version of himself standing there.

He could hear Clara shouting. "Where am I? I don't know where I am! I don't know where I am!"

The Doctor glared at the spoonhead. "I'm on my way Clara, I promise."

Miss Kizlet was in her office feeling quite pleased with herself when her employee came and told her the Doctor was coming but she still wasn't worried until

she realized the Doctor was riding his motorbike on the side of building followed by a loud crash thru the window.

Miss Kizlet excused herself and walked into her office where the Doctor was waiting.

"Well won't you come in." She said.

The Doctor was in no mood to play games. "Download her."

"Impossible." She replied.

The Doctor stood over her. "Download her and everyone else, now."

"I can't." Miss Kizlet said.

He walked around her. "Yes, you can."

"It's hardly worth it only a small percentage of people will live." Miss Kizlet replied.

"It's better than the hell they're living in, now. At least they'll be free."

"I won't do it." She said.

"Yes you will because I'm going to motivate you." He said tapping her nose.

Miss Kizlet scoffed. "You silly man. Why are you here? Why come here at all?"

"I'm not." He answered.

"What?" Miss Kizlet said confused.

"I'm still at the coffee shop, lovely spot." The Doctor replied finishing his coffee.

"You see I'm old fashion, you hack into people but me I hack into technology."

The fake Doctor removed his helmet.

"Here's your motivation." The Doctor said from the laptop.

With a simple push of a key causing the spoonhead Doctor to activate and trap Miss Kizlet into the cloud.

He then programmed the spoonhead to hack into the employees and convinced them to download all the people trapped inside the cloud and set them free.

Clara moaned softly as she slept and the Doctor stroked her hair before leaving.

Clara woke up and realized the Doctor was gone.

"Doctor?" She said searching around but he was gone.

Miss Kizlet told the client she had failed but he felt that he had fulfilled his goal and returned all the employees to their normal selves including Miss Kizlet who became the little girl she originally was when the client found her.

Clara was back at the house caring for Angie and Artie as usual when she spotted the police box outside.

She quickly went outside and walked into the TARDIS.

"So he comes back, does he." She said.

The Doctor smiled. "Tell me something why the book. You kept it all those years but you've never been to any of those places."

"I kept the book because I was going to travel." Clara replied.

"But you didn't instead you're helping his family."

She shook her head. "My mum passed away and they helped me and dad so when he lost his wife I did it as a favor."

"I wish I could like that. But why don't you come with me? Show you all those places and you'd be back the same day."

Clara smirked. "Travel with you in your snog box?"

"It is not a snog box!" The Doctor protested.

"If you say so. Tell you what come back tomorrow and I'll have my answer for you then."

The Doctor nodded. "Fair enough."

She smiled and headed for the door.

The Doctor stopped her and asked her. "I found a leaf in your book. What's it for?"

She smiled. "It's not a leaf, it's chapter one." Clara replied as she left.

The Doctor smirked and started the TARDIS again and went on his way.


	4. The Rings Of Akhaten

Clara decided she wanted to travel with the Doctor and he was thrilled but first he had to do something before he took her with him; he had to know what she was.

He traveled in time to key moments of her life; her parents meeting, her birth, her childhood even the death of her mother but after all this he kept reaching the same conclusion; Clara Oswald was just a girl but how?

Clara waited excitedly at the foot of the stairs for the Doctor to arrive, holding her special book.

She waited and when she finally heard that whirring sound and the doorbell Clara dashed for the door and into the TARDIS.

The Doctor smiled as Clara looked around. "So I'm actually going thru time?" She said.

He nodded. "Yep." He said popping his P.

"So how does that work? It's got to be made of something like jam being made of strawberries." Clara said.

The Doctor made a face. "Oh I hope not, that'd be awfully sticky the TARDIS never make thru."

Clara smirked and followed him around the console. "Where would you like to go?" He said.

"What are my options?" She asked.

"Well you can go back in time, forward in time, forward or back in space."

Clara looked lost.

"Repeating the question again, where would you like to go?" The Doctor asked.

Clara thought about it for a while.

"Sometime today, please?" He said.

She scowled at him then her eyes brighten. "Take me somewhere awesome!"

The Doctor grinned and started twirling around the console; flipping switches and pulling levers.

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor led Clara out, her eyes were closed and she was eager to open them.

"Do you feel that warmth?" He asked.

She nodded. "What is that?"

"Alien sun."

"I like it." She grinned.

"Open your eyes." The Doctor said.

Clara opened them and gasped. "Wow!"

She marveled at the bits of clay rock orbiting around a huge bright orange sun.

"You like it?" He said.

"Where are we?" She asked.

"We're at the Pyramids of Rings of Akhaten." The Doctor replied.

"Huh?" She said.

"It's a holy site for the Sound Singers of Akhaten. Its seven worlds orbiting under the same star under the same belief that life in the universe originated here." The Doctor explained.

"Is it true?" She asked.

The Doctor shrugged. "It's makes for a nice story and it's what they believe."

"Can we see it up close?" Clara asked.

The Doctor smiled and took her hand. "Come on!"

They ended up in some sort of alien marketplace.

Clara was amazed but nervous at the same time.

"What are these things?" Clara asked.

The Doctor scoffed. "There not things."

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, what do I call them?"

The Doctor started rambling off names too fast for Clara to understand.

"Did you get all that?" The Doctor asked.

"Um, no." She admitted.

He sighed. "Just stick with me."

The Doctor looked around in awe. "Oh, I've forgotten how much I love it here!"

"You've been here before?"

He smiled. "Oh, yes a long time ago with my granddaughter."

Her eyes widen. "Wait a second your what?"

She started following him when she was stopped by a bluish grey alien barking at her.

"Uh, Doctor?" She said nervously.

"What's wrong?"

Clara pointed at the alien. "I think I made it mad."

The Doctor chuckled. "That's not an it; that's a she. That's my old friend Dor'een."

Clara relaxed a bit.

The Doctor smiled. "Dor'een this is Clara. Clara this is Dor'een, a lovely girl."

"Why was she mad?" Clara asked.

"Oh, she wasn't mad. She was trying to sell you a moped." The Doctor replied.

Clara smiled and started barking at Dor'een making her smile.

He said bye to Dor'een and they continued walking.

"So how much does everything cost here?" Clara asked.

"Oh, they don't use paper money here." The Doctor said.

"What do they use?"

"Sentimental items, anything personal. The greater the sentiment the more valuable they consider it." He said.

Clara shook her head. "That's horrible."

He shrugged. "Not to them it's not."

They kept walking.

She paused to look at something when she turned around the Doctor was gone.

"Doctor?" She called.

"Doctor!" She repeated as she started searching for him.

Then she ran into a little blond girl dressed in red robes; she looked almost human.

"Hello?" Clara said.

The frighten little girl ran with two men following her.

Concerned Clara decided to follow as well.

She went inside this tent and looked around.

Clara was startled by a the sound of something dropping; she followed it and ran into the little girl.

They both screamed and breathed heavily then they started chuckling.

"Hi, I'm Clara. Are you alright?" Clara said.

"Why?" She asked.

"Just want to know." Clara replied.

"I'm fine." The girl insisted.

"Well that's good cause I was looking for a girl that look like she could use some help." She said.

"Can you help me?" She asked.

Before Clara could answer three aliens marched by chanting Merry, Merry.

"What do we do?" Merry asked.

She grabbed her hand. "Come with me, I know a place."

They ended up at the TARDIS.

"A blue box?" She said.

"Just trust me." Clara replied pulling the doors.

Then her eyes widen with fear.

"What is it?" Merry asked.

"No key." She said.

They heard footsteps approaching and Clara took Merry behind the TARDIS and hid.

"So since we're trapped you want to tell me what's going on?" Clara asked.

"My name is Merry Galel, I'm the chosen Queen." She said.

"Wow that's impressive!" Clara replied.

"I know every poem, story, legend, chronicle and song. I'm sorry I ran but I'm nervous." Merry admitted.

"Why?" Clara asked.

"I have to sing for the old god." Merry replied.

Clara smiled. "I've been scared before. I got lost when I was little but I stayed brave and then my mum found me and everything was alright again."

"Do you think I'll be okay?" Merry asked.

Clara nodded.

Merry smiled and thanked her before leaving.

Clara watched her leave with two men; she was feeling quite proud of herself.

"Clara, there you are!" The Doctor said.

"Hi where were you?" She asked.

"Oh, here, there, everywhere. What about you?"

Clara smiled. "Oh, I've been exploring."

The Doctor shrugged and took her hand.

"Wait, where are we going?" She said.

They ended up at an auditorium.

"What's this?" She asked.

"This is the performance of newly chosen queen. She'll be performing the long song for the old god or grandfather as he's known."

"What's the long song?" Clara asked.

"Never ending lullaby; generations old." The Doctor said.

The lights dimmed and Merry stepped out to perform her song.

She saw Clara and smiled before singing.

The audience started handing out offerings as she sang her beautiful song.

"What are they doing?" She asked.

"There giving away sentimental valuables as offerings to the old god to feed him and keep his happy. He said.

Merry continued singing her song.

Everything was fine until a light flashed and grabbed Merry.

Merry screamed for help.

"Doctor we have to do something!" Clara said.

The Doctor grabbed her wrist and ran.

"We're not running are we? We can't leave her behind!"

"We're not running away." He said.

He ran up to an alien and barked that he wanted a moped.

The alien barked back and the Doctor frowned.

"What's wrong?" She said.

"We need something sentimental." He replied.

Clara sighed and took off her ring.

"Here it was my mother's." She said.

The Doctor smiled and handed the ring to the alien.

The alien smiled and let them buy the moped.

They got on and drove towards Merry who was being sucked into a giant rock.

The rock prove too much and dragged her inside.

They landed at the rock where the Doctor took out his sonic screwdriver and lifted the heavy door.

"Go in!" He groaned.

Clara quickly went in and saw Merry standing in front of a glass case with a scary dark grey growling alien.

"Merry!" Clara called.

"Go away!" Merry said frighten.

"Please Merry take my hand!" Clara begged.

"Yes, take her hand because this door is really heavy!" The Doctor grimaced.

"No!" She repeated.

"Please you're in danger!" Clara said.

"Can we hurry this up, please!" He groaned.

Clara went towards the case to try to reach her hand.

Merry frowned and mentally stuck Clara to the case.

She tried to break free but couldn't.

Unable to hold the door the Doctor let go and ended up with them.

"Go away! It wants me!" Merry shouted.

"Did you just?" Clara asked.

"Uh, yeah I did." He said.

Clara rolled her eyes. "Terrific."

He looked at Merry and smiled. "Hello Merry I'm the Doctor and you've already met Clara and this monster must be the waste of time you were singing at."

"Huh?" Merry said.

"This Merry is not a god it's a soul eating vampire. I recognize it just never imagine I see one this up close."

The Doctor put on his glasses and looked closer at it.

The alien pounded on the glass growling.

"Ah, hello there big fellow." He grinned.

"Is there something wrong with you?" Clara said.

The Doctor sniffed. "Well excuse me for being friendly."

Merry was confused. "It's not the old god; it's a fake?"

The Doctor nodded. "Yes and it's a waste of that beautiful voice of yours so why don't you let Clara go and let's get of here."

Merry nodded and let Clara go leaving the monster behind.

They made a run for it when the planet started rumbling; the Doctor had look of fear on his face.

"Oh, no I messed up!" He said.

"What?" Clara exclaimed.

"I know who the old god is." He said.

"Who?" Clara asked.

The Doctor pointed behind them; they looked at an angry giant red-orange rock glaring at them.

"Oh, my stars!" She said.

"I think the creature in there is this thing's personal alarm clock." He said.

"What now!" Merry panicked.

"It needs a memory to feed on." The Doctor said.

The Doctor turned to Clara. "Clara take Merry and get to safety.

"What about you?" She said.

He didn't answer her but his eyes said everything.

"No, I'm not leaving you!" Clara protested.

"Look a child's life is in danger now's not the time to discuss the value of mine. Now move!" He shouted.

Clara looked at him with fear and worry.

He soften his tone. "Just go. I'll be along soon. All I have to do is feed it a memory and everything will be okay."

The planet rumbled more scaring Merry.

She took Merry's hand and reluctantly left the Doctor.

He sighed and went to face "grandfather"

Merry and Clara returned to the auditorium and stared at the angry planet.

"We need to help him!" Merry said.

Clara nodded. "We will."

How?" She asked.

Clara looked at her. "I think you know how."

Merry smiled and started singing the long song.

Soon everyone joined her and sang as loud as they could.

The Doctor stood before the old god and grinned.

"You hear that? Those are the voices of every memory you selfishly feasted on. Why? I don't know cause you're not a god you're a parasite that feasts on the past, present and future! We'll you want a feast? Then take my memories! Feast on every pain, heartache, memory of every person I ever lost that you'll never understand! Feast on things I've seen and things I shouldn't have and things I'm glad I did. Go on! Do It!" He screamed.

The rock quickly took it before the Doctor collapsed on the ground groaning in pain. He looked up and saw Clara standing there.

"Blimey, you never listen do you?" He grumbled.

Clara stood there and swallowed.

She held up the red leaf "I have something. This leaf has a story of love, life and a future! It has every memory you can think of! So take it!" Clara shouted.

Immediately the leaf disintegrated and the planet calmed down again.

The Doctor stood next to her. "Show off." He smirked.

Clara smiled and hugged him.

Later they returned home Clara opened the door and sighed. "Feels different."

"No, it's the same home, same planet and same time. Not bad if I do say so myself." The Doctor grinned.

He noticed Clara looking sad.

"I've got something for you. It's a present from everyone." He said.

The Doctor placed her mother's ring in her hand.

Clara smiled. "Really?"

He nodded.

She smiled and hugged him before leaving.

The Doctor watched her and smiled slightly before closing the door.


	5. Cold War

The Doctor and Clara stepped out of the TARDIS and were met by cold rushing water inside a Russian submarine.

Clara screeched. "Doctor what's going on?"

"I believe we're sinking!" He said.

They heard the Captain shouting out orders to his crew.

"This isn't working, sir!" One of them yelled.

"Maneuver the sub laterally! You can't stopped it from sinking so you'll have to land the sub laterally!" The Doctor yelled.

"What?" The Captain replied.

"Just do it!" Clara exclaimed.

The gushing water was getting worse so he told his men to do it.

They did as the Doctor suggested and moving the sub into some jagged rocks; the water stopped and it was calm again.

The Doctor put on his sunglasses and smirked.

"See what happens when you listen to me?"

Clara was shivering and punched the Doctor in the arm.

"Ow!" He said.

"This is not Vegas." She frowned.

"No but this is way better!" He smiled.

The Doctor looked around the sub in awe.

"Oh brilliant! 1983 I believe, Soviet submarine, am I right, uh Captain Zhukov?" He grinned reading his ID tag.

The Captain looked at them strangely. "Uh, yes but who are you?"

"They're probably spies, sir." A menacing man said.

"Maybe but they did save our lives, Stepashin and besides they are speaking Russian." He pointed out.

Stepashin glared at the Doctor and Clara.

"Search them both anyway." He ordered.

"Stepashin is this necessary?" Zhukov asked.

"Yes, I think these two are working undercover and caused the sub to sink." Stepashin sneered.

"Oi' do I know you?" The Doctor scowled as the two sailors reached into his pockets.

"Careful where you put your hands!" Clara scowled at one the sailors.

The sailors stood and puzzled over the doll, yo-yo and other strange items from the Doctor's coat pockets.

"It doesn't matter if there speaking Russian." Stepashin protested.

"Russian? I'm not speaking Russian." Clara whispered to the Doctor.

"To them you are." The Doctor replied.

"What?" She said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes. "Seriously, we're going to have this discussion now?"

"Uh, where are we going?" She sarcastically replied.

He sighed. "The TARDIS is translating languages in your head."

"Which means?" Clara asked.

"They hear you speaking Russian and you're hearing these Russians speaking English." He said.

"What are you two talking about?" The Captain exclaimed.

Before the Doctor could answer the TARDIS made a whirring sound and started to disappear.

"No, no, no!" The Doctor panicked and raced towards it but was too late the TARDIS was gone.

Then the sub shifted causing Clara to fall under the water.

"Clara!" The Doctor shouted. He dove in and grabbed her, pulling her up.

"Anyone got a coat for her?" The Doctor asked.

A few minutes later Clara slowly woke up and heard the Doctor and the Captain arguing.

She pulled the coat around her and watched the Captain push the Doctor and pinned him to the wall.

"Who are you and give me one good reason why I shouldn't have you both shot?" He growled.

"Okay no more games, you want the truth, fine she's Clara, I'm the Doctor and We are time travelers. Aren't we Clara?" The Doctor said.

"Uh, yes." Clara replied.

Then the Captain looked behind him stunned and let him go.

"Good thank you, now let's talk about this rationally." He said.

Clara's eyes widen. "Uh, Doctor?"

He noticed everyone looking scared and he felt hot breath on the back of his neck.

"Please tell me that's hot gas." He said.

Clara shook her head. "Afraid not."

The Doctor closed his eyes and turned around.

"Oh, brilliant." He mumbled.

A huge armored creature hovered over him.

"Oh, hello long time no see, eh." He nervously laughed.

Clara moved closer towards him. "You know him?"

"Oh, yes we go a long way back." He said.

The Doctor glanced at the others. "I'm know I'm going to regret this but how did he get here?"

An old man in grey sweats wearing a Walkman raised his hand and introduced himself as the Professor.

"I found him when we were drilling for oil thru the ice. I thought it was a mammoth." He said.

The Doctor shook his head.

"This isn't a mammoth. This is an ice warrior, one of Mars finest soldiers. I strongly suggest we treat him with respect." He warned.

Just then the ice warrior spoke in a deep voice. "I am Skaldak, sovereign of the Tharsyssian Caste vanquisher of the Phobos Heresy."

The Doctor rubbed his eyes. "Seriously Professor out of everything you could've captured it had to be him?"

"So you know him, personally then?" Clara asked.

The Doctor just nodded.

Skaldak then started moving towards them angrily.

"Now Skaldak I know you're upset. You've must had a long nap. How long was he in ice?" The Doctor asked.

"Five thousand years." The professor replied.

"See five thousand years that's one hell of a nap so of course you're a bit cranky but-" The Doctor started to say.

"Five thousand years! I've been asleep for five thousand years!" Skaldak growled.

"Well-" The Doctor started to say.

Just then Skaldak's massive body jerked and twisted as an electric probe shocked him making him fall to the ground.

Behind him was a sailor with an electric rod.

The Doctor glared at him. "Why did you do that?"

"He's a monster!" He protested.

"Oh, you have no idea what you've just done." The Doctor replied grimly.

Zhukov swallowed. "What do we do with him?"

A look of dread remained on the Doctor's face. "Lock him up!"

In another part of the sub Zhukov watched the Doctor pace the floor.

"So we have an ice warrior chained in our boiler room. What's an ice warrior?" He asked.

The Doctor sighed. "They are considered the best soldiers of the Martian race, particularly this one. So revered enemies would ask him to carve out his name on their flesh before he killed them. "

Clara cringed. "Oh, he sounds just lovely."

"What kind of species is he?" Zhukov asked.

"They are Martian reptiles; when Mars turned cold they had to adapt so their bioechanoids cyborgs built themselves an armor to survive unfortunately any sudden rise in temperature causes the armor to go haywire." The Doctor explained.

"Like with the electric prod thing, right?" Clara said.

The Doctor nodded. "Exactly."

"Is there anything we can do?" He asked.

"Well since you declared war on him by attacking him instead of letting him go not a lot." The Doctor replied.

"What about talking to him?" Zhukov suggested.

The Doctor shrugged. "Maybe but don't expect Skaldak to talk to you. You and your crew are his enemy now."

Zhukov glanced at him. "What about you? You seem to understand him."

The Doctor gave him a cold stare. "I don't think you want to do that."

Just then Clara cleared her throat. "Um, what about me?"

He arched his eyebrow. "Oh, no not you. Absolutely not!"

"Why not? I clearly have a better chance with him than any of you do." She frowned.

Before the Doctor could answer a sonic beeping sound was coming from the professor's headphones.

"What's that?" Zhukov asked.

The Doctor sighed. "He's sending out a distress call and the response is too slow for Skaldak. He's getting worried."

"Well?" Clara said.

He sighed. "Alright you can talk to him but be careful."

Clara nodded. "But what do I say?"

"I'll talk you thru it." The Doctor replied.

Clara was led to the room where Skaldak was chained.

She was wearing headphones to hear the Doctor.

Clara nervously walked towards Skaldak.

"What now?" She whispered.

"Do the salute and tell him on behalf of Earth we're sorry and we were wrong." He replied.

Clara did the salute. "Skaldak on behalf of Earth we're sorry and we were wrong."

She waited for a response but nothing happened.

"Doctor, I think there's something wrong." She said walking slowly towards Skaldak.

"What do you mean?" He said.

Clara tapped Skaldak and the armor suit opened with nothing inside.

She gasped. "He's gone."

"What, what, what?" The Doctor panicked.

Suddenly there was a whoosh past Clara.

"Doctor?" She said.

"Clara get out of there!" He shouted.

She carefully crept towards the door; she yelped as the Doctor's hands pulled her to safety.

"Clara are you alright?" The Doctor asked hugging her.

Her legs were shaking as she nodded.

Then another whoosh rushed past them.

"There he goes!" Clara exclaimed.

"Oh, this not good." He said.

"Why?" She asked.

"He's without his armor; he's vulnerable now." The Doctor replied.

"But doesn't that mean he's less dangerous?" The professor asked.

"No it means he's more dangerous and desperate. Basically he's got nothing to lose." The Doctor replied.

"Now what?" Zhukov asked.

"We split up and look for him." The Doctor replied.

"That's it? That's the plan?" He said.

"We're on a ship full nukes and a murderous ice warrior is on the loose. Do you really want to stand here and debate about plans?" The Doctor said.

Zhukov shook his head and left.

Clara and the Doctor started searching for Skaldak.

"So have you ever seen an ice warrior without his shell suit?"

"Shell suit?" He replied.

She shrugged. "What else can you call it?"

"Clara an ice warrior is never seen without its armor. It's a sign of dishonor."

"So you haven't?" She said.

"No but first time for everything." He replied.

Then they heard agonizing screams coming from another hall.

They rushed in and saw two dismantled bodies scattered about.

Clara turned pale and sick. "Doctor they've been-"

The Doctor knelt in front of the bodies and cringed.

"Dismantled, I know." He finished for her.

"Why?" She asked.

"Forensics, he's studying humans and everything you are." The Doctor said.

He noticed Clara looking sick.

He stood and helped Clara out of the hallway.

"You alright?" He asked.

She nodded.

"No you're not." He replied.

Clara shook her head. "No, I'm okay it's just after seeing those bodies this all becoming so real to me."

The Doctor put his arm around her. "Come on." He said softly.

They kept searching until they saw the professor running towards them.

"I just found Stepashin, he was ripped to shreds!" He said.

"You two stay here." The Doctor said and went to investigate.

He spotted Stepashin's bloody mangled remains; The Doctor cringed and shook his head. "Oh, Stepashin."

He then heard Clara scream.

"Clara!" He shouted running back to her.

He swallowed as he saw Skaldak's claws around the professor's neck.

Zhukov charged at Skaldak with a gun but the Doctor stopped him.

"Don't even think about it." He said before turning his attention to Skaldak.

"Skaldak let him go. Let's talk about this." The Doctor said.

"My planet is gone, my people are dust but I have all I need to know." He replied.

"What do you mean?" The Doctor asked.

Skaldak just tighten his grip on the professor.

"Please don't!" Clara begged.

Then they all saw Skaldak's armor walking towards him.

He growled and let the professor go.

"He summoned his armor, how did he do that?" Clara asked.

"It's a sonic thing that goes with the armor." The Doctor explained.

"This planet is the forfeit under Martian Law. My world is dead but now there will be a second red planet, redden by the blood of humanity." Skaldak replied coldly.

He quickly went into his armor and headed to the control room; the Doctor and Clara followed.

The Doctor found Skaldak arming all the nukes.

"Skaldak stop, please just listen to me!" He yelled.

"Too late for that." Skaldak said.

"Look at me Skaldak, look at me face to face." He said.

"Come on face to face, soldier to soldier." The Doctor said.

Skaldak revealed his face from his helmet and smirked.

"Well, Doctor?"

"Skaldak do you really want to do this? You'll be remembered as a murderer not a soldier!" The Doctor said.

"My planet is gone, this planet is the forfeit under Martian law. My daughter is gone, Doctor!" He shouted.

"Then there must be some mercy inside you not to do this." The Doctor said.

Skaldak continued to arm the nukes. "My daughter, Doctor!"

"Okay, fine I promised to protect this stupid planet and that's what I'm going to do." He said turning on his sonic screwdriver.

Skaldak turned and looked at him. "Well now what?"

"I'm a Time Lord, Skaldak I know about Sonics. If you're going to kill everyone one Earth than I'm going to blow up this sub first." He said.

Skaldak smirked. "Fine we'll see who blinks first."

"The Doctor is right if you do this you'll kill everyone; mothers, fathers and sons and daughters. Don't you remember your daughter?" Clara said.

Skaldak sighed. "We sang songs of the red snow."

"Do you really want to do this especially after I saw you're capable of showing mercy by sparing this man's life?" Clara pointed out.

Just there was a sonic beeping.

Skaldak smiled. "They've come, my people have come back."

"Then go, leave this planet in peace." The Doctor said.

Skaldak disappeared and the Doctor hurried to shut off the nukes.

Breathing a sigh of relief the Doctor chuckled. "It's over, we're safe."

Clara rushed up and hugged him tight.

"We did?" She said.

The Doctor smiled. "Yep!"

"Of course cause that's what we do." Clara smiled.

They all went to the top of the sub and watched Skaldak's spaceship finally leave.

"So where's the TARDIS?" Clara asked.

The Doctor mumbled something.

"What?" She said.

The Doctor turned his head and avoided her eyes.

"Doctor what did you do?" Clara asked.

"I reset the HADS." The Doctor said.

"The what?" She said.

"The HADS it for when the TARDIS is under attack and it can relocate herself. It seemed like a good idea at the time." The Doctor insisted.

Clara groaned. "And you have no clue where it is?"

The Doctor shook his head. "Not exactly."

"Okay so where is the TARDIS?" She asked.

"It's near the Pole." He replied.

"Oh so it's not that far." Clara said.

"Um, it's in the South Pole." The Doctor replied.

"Oh, Doctor!" Clara groaned.

The Doctor looked over at Zhukov. "Could we get a lift?"


End file.
